pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW115: The Light of Floccesy Ranch!
is the 16th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Arriving in Floccesy Ranch, Ash and his friends learn of a girl who is looking after a ranch using her Ampharos to herd them. However, the Mareep have stopped listening to the Ampharos and its owner thinks they can solve this by teaching it ThunderPunch, which Iris helps with using Dragonite. However, the Mareep soon start disappearing from the area, causing the girl's grandfather to demand to replace Ampharos. Soon, though, Team Rocket appears with the Mareep. Episode Plot Pikachu chases after Axew, as both play a game. Going into the woods, Pikachu tries to find Axew, but instead encounters a Mareep. Axew emerges from Mareep's fur, startling Pikachu. The heroes find Pikachu, Axew and Mareep. Iris takes Axew out of Mareep's fur, while Cilan and Ash notice something glowing approaching. It is an Ampharos, which tries to pull Mareep, but fails. Ampharos tells Mareep to move, but gets electrocuted instead. A girl runs to them, happy she found both Ampharos and Mareep. The girl is Ellie, who introduces herself to the heroes. She takes them all back to the Floccesy Ranch, owned by her grandfather. Ellie shows the heroes many Mareep she is raising. She pushes the lost Mareep back to the herd, then tells the heroes they can rest here. As she is showing the heroes the ranch, she asks her grandfather if her new friends can stay. Her grandfather, Tokuzō, approves of that. As the heroes eat with Ellie, Axew and Pikachu play inside Mareep's wool, which is said to be warm in winter and cool in summer. The heroes notice a Mareep walking by and is stopped by Ampharos. However, Mareep electrocutes Ampharos. Ellie is troubled, for Ampharos, as much as it takes its duty seriously, is not respected among Mareep much. She has a plan to teach Ampharos Thunder Punch move to give some backbone for Ampharos, to have some authority, but it is not going so well. Iris sends Dragonite, knowing Dragonite knows Thunder Punch. Dragonite uses Thunder Punch on a rock, smashing it. However, Dragonite does not want to be Ampharos' coach, for Ampharos cannot even keep Thunder Punch active. Pikachu and Axew persuade Dragonite to try, at least. Dragonite demonstrates again, so Ellie tells Ampharos it needs to build electricity and punch the opponent. Ampharos attempts to do that, but fails to build electricity. Dragonite gives it pointers, but Ampharos still fails to build electricity. Team Rocket watches and Meowth thinks they should capture Pikachu. However, Jessie and James show there are many Mareep and an Ampharos they can catch instead. Dragonite continues training Ampharos to punch, motivating Axew and Pikachu. This causes Pikachu to emit electricity by accident, surprising Ampharos, Dragonite and Axew. Iris admits she didn't think of Dragonite as a coaching type. Suddenly, a beam is shot on a Mareep. Attracted by this beam, Mareep follows it into a cage made by Team Rocket. Ellie notices a Mareep is gone, so the heroes go to search. Iris tells Dragonite to search from the air. Dragonite does not listen, so Iris yells at it, causing Dragonite to fly up. They search a bit, but see Mareep wouldn't go this far into the forest, as Dragonite confirms it did not see Mareep. Meowth sings a song, catching a second Mareep. James and Jessie haven't forgotten about Ampharos, which could prove an asset to their team. The heroes come back to the ranch and notice another Mareep has been lost. Ampharos is upset, so the heroes search more, but find nothing. Suddenly, a fog spreads around the area. The heroes return back and look where they have been searching. Ellie does not think Mareep would cross the river. Her grandfather comes and hears about the missing Mareep. He does not think Ampharos is able to watch over the Mareep and considers getting a different Pokémon to watch over. The heroes wish Ampharos had a little more confidence, for they know it is trying its best. Pikachu and Axew point at a light in the fog. They encounter Ampharos, who illuminates the area to find the missing Mareep. The heroes decide to help Ampharos out. Team Rocket target another Mareep and take it. As the heroes search, Axew finds a yellow beam. They soon find a Mareep, who follows the beam. Meowth sees they have a third Mareep and almost falls asleep by counting them all. The heroes find Team Rocket, along with the missing Mareep. Meowth activates the switch, absorbing Mareep's energy and fires out a beam. Ampharos uses Thundershock to counter the attack, but fails and gets hit. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt against this electric beam. Meowth intensifies the power, but so does Pikachu, whose attack causes the machine to blow up. After the explosion, the heroes notice Mareep and Ampharos are missing. Team Rocket, in their balloon, is also searching for Ampharos and Mareep, seeing how they failed to capture Pikachu. Ampharos tries to push Mareep away, but fails. Team Rocket spot Mareep and Ampharos, so send Woobat and Amoonguss to fight. Amoonguss uses Hidden Power and Woobat Air Slash, hitting Ampharos, who is protecting the Mareep. Ampharos retaliates with Thundershock and misses Woobat, so goes after the Mareep. Seeing they are in danger, Ampharos emits the light. The heroes see the light and go after it. Woobat uses Gust, hitting Ampharos. Ash sends Snivy, who teams up with Dragonite. Snivy uses Leaf Blade on Woobat and Dragonite hits Amoonguss with Ice Beam. Amoonguss uses Hidden Power and Woobat Air Slash, which hit Dragonite. Woobat uses Gust on Snivy, attacking her. Ellie yells at Ampharos to use Thunder Punch. Ampharos builds up electricity and strikes Amoonguss and Woobat, who fall onto Team Rocket. Team Rocket falls onto the balloon, which explodes and causes them all to blast off. The heroes and the Pokémon congratulate Ampharos on learning Thunder Punch. Back on the ranch, a Mareep walks away. Ampharos stops it and when Mareep goes to electrocute Ampharos, Ampharos talks back, showing some backbone. Mareep respects Ampharos and backs down. The heroes are pleased, while Ellie thanks Dragonite on being the coach. Iris is certain Dragonite is blushing in its Poké Ball right now. Later, Ellie and her grandfather ask the heroes to come back anytime and bid farewell to them, as does Ampharos. Debuts Character *Ellie *Tokuzō Trivia *Iris' Dragonite's funny facial expression has similarities to Ash's Charizard in Charizard Chills. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Ampharos. Mistakes When Team Rocket are blasted off, Jessie's Woobat and James' Amoonguss disappear. Gallery Axew plays inside Mareep's fur BW115 2.jpg Ampharos appears BW115 3.jpg Ampharos tries to pull Mareep BW115 4.jpg Pikachu and Axew entertain themselves BW115 5.jpg Ampharos is ignored BW115 6.jpg Dragonite displays power using Thunder Punch BW115 7.jpg Ampharos is depressed, as it cannot execute the move BW115 8.jpg Pikachu emits electricity by accident BW115 9.jpg Ampharos and Dragonite are surprised BW115 10.jpg Mareep is attracted by the electric beam BW115 11.jpg Iris yells at Dragonite BW115 12.jpg The heroes find themselves among the fog BW115 13.jpg The heroes notice Mareep walking off BW115 14.jpg Ampharos succeeds in using Thunder Punch on Woobat BW115 15.jpg Iris thinks Dragonite is blushing by the compliments BW115 16.jpg The heroes bid farewell }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama